1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote-controlled model airplane and, more particularly, to a compact engine starter adapted to start the engine of any of a variety of remote-controlled model vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 8 shows an engine starter for use to start the engine of a model airplane. The engine starter A has its output shaft mounted with a rubber socket B. The rubber socket B can be directly attached to the cone cap 231 of a model airplane (see FIG. 10) to start the engine of the model airplane after connection of the engine starter A to the battery 25 of a car (not shown) through a jumper cable, or attached with a starting bar 21 for insertion into a coupling hole 27 to start the engine of a helicopter (see FIG. 9). This design of engine starter is functional, however it is heavy. When in use, the model vehicle must be carried to the parking area of the car so that the engine starter can be connected to the battery of the car to obtain the necessary working voltage.